


Who Wouldn't Want a Piece?

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Watching, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes watching them when they think they're alone.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wouldn't Want a Piece?

She likes watching them when they think they're alone. The secret moments, the quiet ones. The seconds in the darkness when it's too late for fighting and there's nothing left to do but touch.

She likes to watch them, then, because _oh_ the Winchesters know how to take what they can get. They're most beautiful when they're desperate, and she likes to see the bruises that get left behind those nights, the bite marks they both pretend are invisible behind so many layers of clothing. But she knows, likes to watch Sam squirm by staring _right there_ with a confused expression on her face. Pretending she knows something, she just can't quite put it together.

Dean she never gets a chance to rattle. Always just Sam, but that's all right. Sam's the one with the crappy poker face, so he's a hell of a lot more fun.

She likes to stare and take it in when no one else is looking, watch them on one trashy hotel bed after another. Hands and kisses and the wet slide of skin, so utterly and indescribably human.

If she were a greedy demon, she'd wish for a chance to play. They're delicious, those two, and who wouldn't want a piece all their own?

But Ruby just smiles and lets the darkness keep her out of sight.


End file.
